Lucky Number
by sakura seraphim
Summary: A dance, a competition and one lucky ticket that will win some lucky girl  or guy  a kiss from Haruhi Fujioka.
1. Chapter 1

Right. I have decided that there aren't nearly enough Mori x Haruhi fics on this site. Therefore, whether you like it or not, I am going to write more.

Also, surprisingly, my last fic seemed to be quite well received (yay) so I'll keep writing.

Anyways, please enjoy and leave me shiny comments.

Sakura Seraphim

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyouya? ……._Oww!_...Is this really necessary?..._Hey! Watch it!"_

Haruhi swatted irritably at the twins as they fluttered around her, pinning different colour swatches of cloth to the front of her newly fitted suit jacket. Occasionally they would step back, heads tilted inwards at identical but reverse angles, one hand under their chins, to look at her in a scrutinising fashion before on some unspoken agreement one of them would dash off in search of a darker shade of blue.

Haruhi sighed as Hikaru and Kaoru whispered darkly with their heads together, surfacing briefly to look her up and down before plunging back into their murmured conversation. She'd known this wasn't going to be a good day the moment she'd set foot in the host club that afternoon.

Instead of the usual soft and lilting music and the perfume of freshly cut roses that usual greeted her as she opened the door, she had instead been confronted by the sight of Hikaru and Kaoru striding towards her; wielding tape measures and identical looks of calculation.

She'd had enough foresight to turn on her heel and attempt to escape before they'd pounced on her and dragged her kicking and yelling into the third floor music room.

Kyouya looked briefly up from his laptop at one of the tables before returning his gaze to the screen, fingers tapping industriously.

"Haruhi this Valentine's Day dance is important. Not only will our regular clientele be there; invitations have been extended to other prestigious schools too. It's an excellent business opportunity."

Haruhi scowled inwardly. Of course it was. She wondered vaguely why all of Kyouya's 'business opportunities' seemed to involve her humiliation on some level. It was probably a conspiracy……. She wouldn't put it past him……

She was jerked out of her dark train of thought with a yelp.

"Kaoru watch what you're doing with those pins!" She sighed exasperatedly and stumbled suddenly as Hikaru tugged the bottom cuff of her left trouser leg sharply.

She glowered at Kyouya again.

"But why do I need to come?" she wailed. "Aren't the six of you enough?"

Kyouya raised one inquisitive eyebrow.

"But we need you to take part in the main event of the night Haruhi" he said coolly.

A sense of foreboding hanging over her head like a thundercloud, Haruhi swallowed.

"Which is?" she croaked, her throat dry.

She was pulled suddenly backwards as Kaoru snaked a tape measure around her chest and pulled it tight. Hikaru grinned mischievously up at her from where he kneeled on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Just making sure your suit fits properly Haruhi!" Kaoru said cheerfully as Hikaru slipped another tape measure around her hips.

"Can't have our best school friend running about in a suit that doesn't fit! You should thank us!" Hikaru chimed in.

Haruhi was saved the bother of pushing them both off by Tamaki. His face thunderous and one eye twitching, he appeared behind the twins like an iceberg appearing out of the fog and grabbed them by their collars.

"You two doppelgangers stopping violating my precious daughter! That's your little sister!" Tamaki growled.

In unison, the twins shrugged innocently.

"She may be your daughter, but she's not our sister." they chorused.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

Rolling her eyes and leaving them to scuffle behind her, Haruhi turned back to Kyouya.

"So what's this 'main event' then?" she asked dryly, folding her arms over her chest.

"_Haruhi! Save me! They're attacking me with pins! Owwww!"_

"_Stop whining milord."_

Kyouya continued to tap on his laptop keyboard.

"You are familiar with the commoner concept of a 'raffle', yes?" he said.

"Yes"

"Well, we're holding an…_alternative_…kind of raffle. Instead of conventional prizes, which I believe include bottles of alcohol and stuffed toys, we are raffling off…"

Kyouya looked up at her, glasses glinting maliciously in the light.

"Kisses from host club members."

Haruhi stared at him, mouth open, oblivious to the fact that the sounds of fighting and muffled cursing had ceased and Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were also looking up at him from their tangled heap on the floor in slack jawed amazement.

"WHAT!?" Haruhi screamed.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows in what passed for an innocent manner for him.

"Is there a problem"

Flustered, Haruhi opened and closed her mouth furiously.

"Yes there's a problem! I'm not doing this!"

Kyouya looked back to his laptop.

"Yes you are."

"Come on! You really think people are going to buy these tickets?" she said incredulously.

Just then, she felt an arm snake around either side of her waist and just had time to think _'Dear God no…' _before the twins leaned in and chorused, "We'll take 100 each!"

"Not a chance! I won't let you two demons corrupt my daughters pure lips! I'll take 300!" wailed Tamaki.

"We'll take 400!"

"500!!!"

"1000!!!!!"

Kyouya smiled with cold satisfaction as he gestured to the bickering hosts behind him.

Haruhi scowled. "I refuse." she growled as ripping swatches of multicoloured cloth off her jacket she stormed in the direction of the door.

"You know, Haruhi." came Kyouya's voice from behind her. Haruhi stopped, fists clenched and teeth grinding together. She knew that voice; that was Kyouya's we-both-know-you're-going-to-do-what-I-want-and-I'm-just-humouring-you voice. She turned slowly.

Kyouya continued. "50 of the profits made from the sale of your tickets _would_ go towards paying off your debt, but if your not interested…"

He smiled calmly. Haruhi glared at him furiously. Damn rich bastard! He had her and he knew it.

She threw up her hands theatrically. "Fine, fine! I'll do it!"

She stormed across the room and collapsed fuming into one of the velvet couches.

She let her furious gaze sweep across the room, pausing momentarily to focus it on Kyouya, who'd returned to his typing, a hint of a triumphant smile lingering on his lips and Tamaki and the twins, who were still fighting.

Turning her head sharply with an exasperated sigh, her gaze landed on the remaining two members of the host club, who had been pointedly ignoring the argument.

Bored by the lack of customers and pacified by a cream filled strawberry cake, Honey had fallen asleep curled up at one end of the couch; small golden head barely visible above his blanket and thumb stuck securely in his mouth.

Undoubtedly cute as the boy looked, it was the boy sitting beside him who had caught Haruhi's eye. Tall and muscular he sat at the other end of the couch. Legs stretched out in front of him. One hand held the history textbook he was reading while the other was twisted in his crop of dark hair as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch.

Haruhi felt the anger drain out of her as she looked at him and felt a reluctant smile invade her lips. She envied him being able to block out the noise of the others like that, he looked so content.

She sighed and slumped on the couch. Although she'd die before admitting it out loud, she had been secretly hoping that maybe Kyouya would force her to wear girls clothing for this dance. Every so often he would decree that she was to wear female attire to some function or party and although she was normally wrestled kicking and screaming into the expensive dresses by Hikaru and Kaoru, there was one advantage that more than made up for everything else.

When she wore girls' clothes she was technically a girl (well a girl dressed as a guy dressed as a girl but you get the picture).

When she was a girl she could dance with boys.

One boy in particular.

She blushed as she remembered the last dance she'd worn a dress for. Tamaki had pulled her to the dance floor and danced a while with her before she was whisked away by the laughing twins. She'd waltzed with Kyouya and whirled around the dance floor with Honey before there was a tentative tap on her shoulder and she looked round into deep grey eyes.

She smiled and gazed unseeing at Mori as her gaze turned inwards and she saw again his eyes looking down into hers and the faint smile on his face (her heart had skipped then, he hardly ever smiled). Her other senses chimed in with the memories of the warm, soft touch of his hand enveloping hers, the lilting chime of the music and the subtle scent of his aftershave.

As if sensing her gaze, Mori's eyes flickered up from his textbook and met hers. He smiled hesitantly at her before casting his eyes back down to his book, blushing slightly.

Startled out of her daydream Haruhi stared at her lap blushing furiously.

_Oh God he must think I'm an idiot staring at him like that._

She risked a quick glance back up at him to see he was once again immersed in his textbook. She smiled fondly at him, head tilted to one side.

This rare moment of contentment and tranquillity in the host club was somewhat ruined however by Hikaru and Kaoru looping measuring tapes around her shoulders and carrying her, tied up and shouting back to her stool so they could finish her fitting.


	2. Chapter 2

I am well aware of the fact that I haven't updated in a while but I am suffering from writers block. I don't really like this fic as much as my last one but I shall continue because I have a very vague idea where I'm going. The point is, if I seem to be rambling and taking ages to make a simple point, please just bear with me .

I would like to express my eternal gratitude and love to those lovely people who leave me comments and reviews and such.

Viva Mori x Haruhi!

Sakura Seraphim

Disclaimer: I didn't create Ouran, nor do I own it. I simply worship it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another ball, another night of forced smiles, clumsy dancing and massive, needless expenditure on fancy decorations and exotic food. Haruhi sighed and leant further back into the shadow of a pillar; skulking in the shadows in the hope of five minutes peace and the chance to try some of the expensive food she'd heard so much about.

Chewing thoughtfully, she surveyed the ballroom from her hiding place in the shadows.

The party was, as always, a huge success. The walls and pillars were strung with beautiful decorations. Not the normal hearts and cupids in tacky shades or red and pink that she had hitherto associated with valentine's day; but tasteful, subtle decorations on the theme of roses. Roses, conveniently not only a universal symbol of love also the signature symbol of the host club, spilled from every balcony and clustered on every table in every shade ranging from deepest crimson to palest seashell pink. Music from an orchestra provided a sweet, lilting atmosphere through which couples danced in the midst of soft laughter and animated conversation.

Of course, such parties counted as nothing more as a business trip for host club members. Although she'd managed to shirk her duties for the past few minutes, Haruhi could see the others hard at work. If you could call it work….

She saw Tamaki whirl a blonde girl under one arm before dipping the furiously blushing girl to the floor with a flourish and an enamoring smile.

She saw Kyouya tilt his head to the side with a reflective look in his eyes and a faint lingering smile on his lips as he made some suitably charming comment that caused the three entranced girls around him to blush prettily.

She saw Kaoru trip and 'fall' on the stairs with a cry, only to be caught and scooped up at the last moment by Hikaru who proceeded to tilt the younger twins chin up to look into his eyes – to the delight of the watching girls.

She saw Hunny whirl around the dance floor with a laughing brunette who clasped his childlike hands in hers. The blonde boy's head barely reached the top of her dress as he looked up at her, wide eyes dancing with laughter.

She examined the crowd impatiently; quickly scanning faces and dismissing them until she found the one she was looking for.

He heart leapt briefly in her chest as she caught sight of the tall, dark-haired boy who was watching Hunny's uncontrollable, spinning progress across the dance floor with a look of faint amusement.

With his loosened shirt collar and unruly shock of dark hair he looked every inch the laid back gentleman as he reclined against a pillar to watch his cousin.

He had as of yet failed to notice the hesitant cluster of girls off to his right. Three pretty girls were gently pushing a fourth forward, whispering and giggling in the blushing girl's ear. With a final decisive shove, the blushing girl was pushed forward before her friends retreated to watch intently from a nearby table.

Mori looked down at the girl with his usual unreadable expression as, her cheeks burning and her hands fidgeting restlessly with her clutch handbag, she mumbled something with her eyes cast to the floor.

Haruhi scowled inwardly as she saw Mori smile graciously and extend a hand to the girl. She knew she had no place feeling jealous of the girl, who was looking at Mori with flushed disbelief. But she couldn't help it. To her surprise she found herself looking the girl up and down, looking desperately for some small flaw to pick on to make herself feel better. No luck there, she thought with a sigh. The girl looked a perfect princess with her elegantly styled hair, her prettily blushing cheeks, her flawless skin, her beautiful dress……

Haruhi leaned further back into the pillar's shadow. And then there as her: the common girl who was so plain and flat-chested that no one seemed to question the fact that she was supposedly a boy; the girl who didn't fit in because she couldn't dance without falling over her own feet, couldn't tell the difference between the different exquisite foods, couldn't even tell the guy she liked that…

A sudden clatter startled Haruhi out of her internal litany of misery and self-pity. In the excitement or maybe shock of Mori's dance acceptance, the girl had dropped her clutch bag, scattering a phone, coins, a couple of scraps of paper and assorted cosmetic items onto the floor.

Perfectly manicured hands flew to her rapidly reddening face as she bent to scoop them up but she was halted by Mori's hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her and bent to pick up her scattered possessions. Clearly embarrassed beyond words, the girl snatched most of her items from Mori's proffered hands before fleeing from him with her friends at her heels.

Haruhi watched as Mori, with a faintly bemused expression, was left holding a few odd coins, scraps of paper and a small bottle of perfume before he set them gently on a nearby table.

A hand clamped onto Haruhi's shoulder, making her jump with a small yelp as she looked around into the seemingly refreshing smile of Kyouya.

"Taking a break?" he enquired innocently.

"Ah…ha…Kyouya-senpai…I was just about to…"

"Oh don't worry about it Haruhi. I'm sure the lovely young ladies who have been requesting your company all night will be content to wait until you're ready." he said cheerfully, making a dismissive gesture with one hand.

Haruhi began to back away from that terrifyingly refreshing smile towards the dance floor, hands held out in a vaguely defensive way.

"Uh…I'll just…Um…I'll be over here.." she finished lamely before disappearing into the crowd.

She'd barely gotten three steps into the crowd before a crowd of girls assailed her.

"Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-kun! Will you dance with me?"

"No! He's dancing with me first!"

"I saw him first!"

Haruhi left the two squabbling girls nose to nose and held her hand out to another, shy looking girl who was hovering at the edge of the group.

"Would you like to dance?" she said hurriedly, and as the girl smiled and nodded, led her onto the floor.

Desperately concentrating on not tripping over either her own feet or her dance partners, Haruhi danced through the crowds. Her dance partner was looking up at her with wide, adoring eyes.

"So…" Haruhi said, awkwardly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

The girl nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yes Haruhi-kun. And I bought plenty of tickets from Kyouya-senpai, I hope I win your kiss." she gushed.

Outwardly, Haruhi smiled happily at her, but inside she grimaced. Damn Kyouya and his stupid funding ideas. Kisses from host club members, he must have been so pleased with himself when he thought that one up… Not that the stall wasn't popular, it had been doing steady business all night with crowds of giggling, hopeful girls.

She also happened to know that Tamaki was hoarding his own stash of tickets behind one of the curtains. Occasionally chasing up the twins when the stole tickets while he was dancing or entertaining.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please."

Kyouya's voice cut through the music and conversation like a knife, causing the audience to turn as one towards the stage.

Heaving a sigh, Haruhi began to migrate through the crowd towards the stage with the other host club members; helpfully propelled along by the twins.

She really did hate Kyouya's ideas…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I really am hoping to update this soon but if I don't, please forgive me

I'm finding this more difficult as I don't really like writing all from Haruhi's point of view but it's the only way this is going to work.

Please review, thank you!

Sakura Seraphim.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings, my dear fellow otakus.

I plan for this to be the last chapter of this fic but since I do have a tendency to rabble away on a completely different tangent for insane lengths of time, this may in fact be the second last chapter. To be honest, I don't like this fic as much as my first one but I have started and so I shall finish. P

I don't know what I should do next. I was considering doing a Kyouya x Haruhi fic (because let's face it, the boy is sex on legs, even though he's obviously still inferior to Mori) but I still have no ideas.

And so I have decided that I will spend the entire time I'm at work tomorrow trying to think up ideas for a new fic. This is clearly far more important than my job. And more interesting. Unfortunately lovely, shirtless Japanese men do not feature largely in my workday.

Although, how great would it be if they did…

..::retreats into dreamworld::..

Sakura Seraphim

Disclaimer: mmmmmm shirtless Mori…Um, I mean…I don't own Ouran…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi sighed and shuffled her feet awkwardly as she stared at the floor. She risked a glance up to her right, where Hikaru gave her a mischievous wink. The twins were kindly standing on either side of her, clasping her arms tightly to prevent her from accidentally falling off the stage and running away into the audience.

Tamaki had been first. The blushing blonde who'd produced the winning ticket had stood with her eyes closed, hands clasped demurely in front of her as Tamaki had cupped her chin gently in his hand and kissed her warmly on the cheek. He finished with a flourish as he flipped his beautiful blonde hair out of his eyes and stared deeply into her eyes. The girl almost fainted and had to be half carried off the stage and back into the midst of the screaming crowd.

Kyouya next. He gave his lucky winner a long, cool, but also compellingly charming stare before tilting her chin up and to the side with one finger and kissing her almost tenderly on the cheek, which began to blush furiously. There were squeals of approval from the 'Kyouya-fangirl' section of the audience.

The twins' kisses had been issued for the same ticket as I was generally accepted that to be a fan of one twin was to be a fan of the other. The lucky girl with the curling black hair stood, smiling happily, in the middle of the stage as the twins approached her, one from each side and kissed her cheeks with one arm each wrapped round her waist.

The lucky winner of Hunny's kiss kneeled down in front of him and cried out in delight as the small boy flung his arms around her neck and planted an enthusiastic kiss on the girl's cheek. There was a general cry of "KAWAAAAAIIIIII!" and Haruhi rolled her eyes as a cloud of floating hearts floated up to the vaulted ceiling.

Haruhi sniffed and turned away as Mori stepped forward to place a solemn but gentle kiss on the cheek of a first year girl with flowing red hair. It wasn't that she was jealous or anything like that. Of course not. She was just very interested in that lovely centerpiece over there that was all……

She turned reluctantly back to the stage once the cheers had died away. Kyouya was holding up his hands in an appeal for silence.

"And now, a final kiss from our youngest member, Haruhi Fujioka." he announced with a refreshing smile. He looked over his shoulder and gestured for Haruhi to come to the front of the stage. Now that his face was out of direct view of the audience it was wearing an expression that seemed to suggest that disobeying would have very serious and probably painful consequences.

Hands gave her a sharp shove at the base of her back as the twins 'helped' her forward. She turned round and glared at them. They stared back wearing identical cat-like grins.

She realized that Tamaki was crouched off-stage next to a small mound of tickets and was muttering to himself as he laid them out.

Turning back to the applauding crowd, she offered a small smile and a sheepish wave. Kyouya was selecting the winning ticket from a gilt-covered box. The 'raffle tickets' were in fact squares of creamy colored card with gold edging and numbers written on them in flowing gothic script.

_Damn rich bastards and their damn fancy raffle tickets and their damn stupid competitions… _Haruhi thought bitterly as she gazed out over the audience. Several of the girls had pushed their way to the front of the stage and were clutching handfuls of the tickets with grim expressions of determination. The girl Haruhi had danced with gave her a shy wave.

_Ah well, _Haruhi thought, turning back to Kyouya. _At least it's only a kiss on the cheek, it could be worse…_

"And the winner is…"

Haruhi heard a multiple intake of breath at the front of the stage. She saw Tamaki staring intently at Kyouya from beside the stage, failing to notice that the twins were stealing tickets from his pockets.

Haruhi glanced over to the other side of the stage. Hunny was watching Kyouya, fascinated, and chewing absentmindedly on the ear of his worn usa-chan doll. Her heart skipped a beat as she allowed her gaze to travel briefly upwards. Mori was looking right her, his calm gray eyes fixed on hers with an unreadable expression. Cursing herself as she felt a blush begin to rise in her cheeks, she cast her gaze down to the floor.

"Number 202! Will the holder of ticket 202 please come forward?" said Kyouya, smiling benevolently at the crowd.

Haruhi scanned the crowd for an exclaiming girl, a waving hand maybe but saw only other people looking around them for the ticket holder. Haruhi looked, puzzled, at Kyouya.

"Please princess, don't be shy. Please come to the stage."

The room remained silent apart from the furious rustle as Tamaki sorted through his tickets and his dull muttering. "_I'm sure I had more than this…"_

Kyouya was frowning slightly; he didn't like it when things didn't go according to plan. Haruhi risked another look up at Mori. She had mixed feelings of relief and disappointment when she saw that he was no longer looking at her but gazing, unseeing, into the shadowy corner of the room. It could have been her imagination but she thought his face had a slightly more set expression than usual.

It was as unreadable as ever though, so she turned back to Kyouya. The tall boy shrugged and adjusted his glasses with one finger.

"Very well, we shall draw another ticket." he said coolly. Of course, nothing ever phased Kyouya-senpai for long…

He reached back into the box and pulled out another ticket, flipping it round in front of his face.

"The number is 39. Princess, please?"

Tamaki turned around to see the twins rifling through their handful or tickets and growled.

"_Give me those tickets back!"_

"_Finders keepers, milord!"_

Haruhi scanned the crowd and heard a small gasp from through the front row. Her shy dance partner was looking, awestruck, at the ticket in her hand. Smiling and urged by her friends she climbed the stairs to the stage.

Smiling graciously, Kyouya took her ticket from her, studied it for a moment and gestured towards Haruhi.

The girl stopped in front of Haruhi, face flushed and eyes cast down but she was smiling. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi stepped forward.

_Just get it over with, _she thought. _Then you can go home._

She turned the girls face gently with one hand and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. She stepped backwards and smiled back at the girl as her face lit up with a radiant smile.

"And with that ladies and gentlemen, we at the host club bid you good night. There are horse-drawn carriages waiting outside the hall to take you back to the main gates."

Haruhi remembered herself just in time to bow with the rest of the host club as after a brief smattering of applause, the crowd began to move towards the doors in small groups or twos and threes.

Haruhi sighed with relief and looked over her shoulder. With a slight frown she realized that she couldn't see Mori anywhere. Hunny was munching happily on some left over cake but his silent shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi blanched and slipped quickly out on of the side doors and onto the lawn before Tamaki could rope her into a lovely father-daughter carriage ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruhi drifted over the grounds of Ouran High School like a ghost in the night, shoes barely making a sound on the well-trimmed grass despite its thin, brittle coating of February frost. She rubbed her hands up and down her forearms in a futile attempt to warm them and muttered bitterly. She had realized too late that her suit jacket was still hanging forlornly on the back of a chair in the ballroom. She hoped Tamaki or one the twins would pick it up for her; the cost would be added onto her debt and she shuddered to think of what that would cost.

She hurried onto a path, which was bordered on either side by trees, which beautiful and laden with fragrant blossoms and rustling leaves in the warmer months, were now stripped bare by the late winter cold. She glanced up as she walked, glimpsing the flecks of frozen fire that were the stars in the expansive black through the skeletal branches of the trees.

She planned to take this path and go through the courtyard near the wing where her class was situated; that would take her to the west gate where hopefully she could slip out unnoticed by the other students or host club members.

As she reached the end of the path she came to the courtyard. In the spring term, the trees would be covering everything with a gentle rain of blossoms, while colorful spring and early summers flowers of all hues and shades filled the flowerbeds. The benches would be filled with laughing students talking, reading or just enjoying the sunshine. The fountain in the center of the yard would be erupting with sparkling jets of water that would fall into the clear pool below, causing ripples and throwing up rainbow-tinted sprays.

In the late winter night however, the yard was deserted. The wind blew through the bare branches of the tree, making them rattle. A few discarded brown leaves littered the barren flowerbeds. A thin film of frost covered the surfaces of the benches and the stone path, making them glitter in the frozen moonlight.

Haruhi took all this in as she began to wander slowly across the yard, her breath materializing before her in hazy white clouds. As she neared the sleeping fountain her steps and her breath stopped suddenly. The fountain she had seen through the thin veil of smoky air that was her breath had appeared to move.

Holding her breath now and squinting at the fountain in the pale winter moonlight, she realized that its shadows and contours were the wrong shape. This was probably because a dark figure was leaning against it, staring at the frozen sky.

Unable to force her body to move, Haruhi watched as the dark figure noticed her and then unfolded himself as he stood up and turned towards her.

As he stepped out of the shadow of the fountain and into the moonlight, Haruhi let out her breath in one go.

"Mori-senpai! You scared me!"

He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at her with a quiet concern as she gulped in the freezing night air, so cold it felt like breathing knives.

When she had recovered, she stood up and looked at him. He had taken off his tie at some point and so the open collar of his shirt moved slightly in the wind. Hands in his pockets and stray locks of dark hair fluttering across his brow, he looked more handsome than ever, and Haruhi felt her heart speed up again.

Unthinkingly, she raised her eyes to meet his. More out of habit than anything else she found herself pulling her eyes away to cast them downwards but found herself unable to break the gaze. The eyes she was so used to seeing calm and impassive, with barely a flicker of amusement or anger to convey his emotions, were now full of a quiet intensity, which seemed to be focused on her.

Remembering herself eventually, she forced herself to look away and coughed hastily.

"So what are you doing out here Mori-senpai? Shouldn't you be with Hunny?"

A thought occurred to her. She turned back to him, heart sinking.

"Ummm…. Are you waiting on someone?"

Mori looked at her for a moment, considering her silently, before, eyes never leaving hers, he gave her a solemn nod.

Haruhi lowered her head quickly so that the hair that fell into her face obscured her blushing cheeks. She had just made a complete fool of herself. He had been expecting someone else, not her.

"Oh. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I'll move on."

Still blushing furiously, she walked, head down, past Mori with one hand clasped to her burning cheek. Though her mind ran a continuous monologue along the lines of:

Oh God Oh God Oh God He must think I'm such an idiot, standing there gaping like that, stupid stupid stupid what on earth were you thinking…

She was vaguely aware of Mori turning so that his eyes could follow her as she passed him. She thought she could feel that calm impassive gaze boring into her.

She had gone barely a few steps past him when she felt a large, strong hand grip her wrist and pull. Crying out, she pivoted on one foot as she lost balance and fell forward into the waiting embrace of Mori's arms. For a moment she stood like that, feet unbalanced on the ground, hands clutching at his suit jacket and eyes staring wide and unseeing at the ground as she tried to figure out what just happened.

Gently, she felt Mori pull her to her feet but never once release his embrace on her. Trapped between his strong arms and the reassuring breadth of his chest she felt warm, safe. She closed her eyes and just stood there for a moment, savoring the warmth of his body and the soft musky scent of his aftershave.

Swallowing nervously, her heart beating so hard she was sure he must be able to hear it, she slowly tilted her face upwards to look at him. He was looking down at her, his head framed by he glittering stars and a halo of moonlight. The look in his eyes was…unusual. Not unreadable as it usually was, but warmer, and caring. She was so absorbed by the look of gentle, smiling adoration in his eyes that she didn't even realize what was happening until Mori had leant down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Eyes wide, frozen in shock, for a moment she did nothing.

As she slowly relaxed, she shut her eyes and kissed him back. It was a gentle kiss. Simple, but so soft and full of love and warmth that she felt that she might just melt into a puddle right there on the stone path.

As he pulled away, Haruhi felt her lips tingle in the frozen air, left over sensitive by the kiss. Taking his arms from around her, eyes looking straight into hers, Mori gently took her hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haruhi." he said with a small smile as he turned.

Haruhi watched him as her walked away from her, back over the frozen grass and towards the hall, doubtless to collect Hunny.

Unable to move, it was all she could do to stand there, eyes wide and mouth partly open and staring at his retreating back. Its was only when he was completely out of sight that she raised her hand and slowly opened it to look at the object Mori had slipped into her hand as he held it before leaving.

Lying in her palm, illuminated by the moonlight, was a small, oblong piece of card. It was slightly crumpled at the edges and had a faint smear of what smelled like girl's perfume on the corner. It had gold trimming around the edges and a number on it in flowing gothic script.

The number was '202'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And there it is. I'm such a sucker for cheesy, romantic endings it's not even funny.

Anyway, as I said, I'm not as fond of this fic as I am of the other one but I think it turned out ok. Could have been worse anyways. P

Any reviews and comments you could spare time out your busy schedules to write are much appreciated, they really are. They make me dance.

Also big thank you to all who have commented so far. I love you all!!!

Until next time (oh dear god she's going to keep going)

Sakura Seraphim


End file.
